


初代首領和初代守護者的日常生活

by abc761012



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 如果人物不清楚的話，可到黑手黨系列的長篇人物資料夾上看人物介紹。請去看初代守護者介紹和初代彭哥列家族這兩篇文章





	1. Chapter 1

Sivnora，二代的名字

Giott和大哥以及弟弟創立黑手黨世界當中最強的家族彭哥列，同時挑選十二位成員為自己的守護者，此時存在於黑手黨世界當中最古老的家族霍華休斯家族簽訂該有的協議。

霍華休斯家族釋出善意給予彭哥列家族十二枚守護者戒指，並且替Giott量身打造一個大空戒指，沒想到Giott很快就看上霍華休斯家族當中兩位最強的暗殺人員，伊森夫．六道和喬治亞．六道，同時把自己的嵐之戒之一給予從小就陪伴在自己身邊的G。

Giott的大哥在建立家族後不久就過世，唯獨留下一個繼承人，Giott親自把這名孩子給撫養長大，好讓自己對於大哥大嫂有交代，同時也請自己的好朋友喬治亞親自來教導這個孩子。

在彭哥列的大宅當中與守護者和自己的侄子過著與常人無異的生活，開始奠定彭哥列家族是黑手黨世界當中最強的家族，一名大空和十二位守護者打響名號，讓所有人不敢跨越雷池一步。

「Giott！」依原大喊。

「可惡，那傢伙又給我死到哪去？」依原火大的說。

「嘛！正和，怎麼了？」雨月很少看見自己的朋友發脾氣的樣子。

「Giott那傢伙又不知道溜到哪裡去了！？」依原氣沖沖的說。

「那傢伙肯定又到院子當中找斯佩德或是喬治亞了。」G無奈的說出這句話。

門外顧問依原正和聽見這句話已經放棄想要找人了，堂堂的首領可以正大光明的逃班，對此他們已經不知道彭哥列的未來到底在哪裡，況且只要踏進屬於霧的範圍就別想要活命。

喬治亞非常痛恨別人在他的休息時間來吵他，斯佩德不喜歡有人踏進他的領域當中，儘管如此Giott還是會不厭其煩的踏入他們的領域當中，連孤傲的浮雲也不放過，總是會刻意去打擾阿諾德和伊森夫。

這種令人頭痛的首領真的不知道應該要怎樣才好，每次都讓所有人覺得自己跟錯首領，有時候很想要對眼前的首領大開殺戒，沒有人能夠了解Giott到底有什麼樣的想法，但同時Giott也不了解守護者們的想法。

「今天就先上到這裡，剩下的回去複習，我明天要隨堂考。」喬治亞告訴Sivnora。

「好的，喬治亞老師。」Sivnora帶著自己的收穫回去房間。

「我以為你在院子裡，沒想到你在幫那孩子上課。」Giott趁Sivnora走後出現在門口。

「你又逃班，這下子正和不氣死才怪。」青年無奈的看著眼前的首領。

「你什麼時候才會有首領的自覺？Giott。」另一名和青年一模一樣的人出現在這位叫Giott的青年的面前。

「怎麼這樣說呢！伊森夫，我可是有很努力的批改公文。」Giott微笑的看著叫做伊森夫的青年。

「首領，請您回辦公室去，門外顧問大人可是很火大您溜出來的。」G恭敬的對Giott說。

「哈哈！」成為首領的青年真的很想開溜。

「如果您要是敢溜走的話，我明天可是會讓您見不著Sivnora。」喬治亞拿出常用的法寶。

「怎麼可以這樣…」Giott最怕見不到自己心愛的侄子。

見到Giott的表情在場的守護者都知道這場勝利是屬於他們的，只能說不愧是擅長心理戰術的霧，可以這樣親自解決首領逃班的問題，當然這件事情只有喬治亞敢這樣威脅，其他人則是用自己的方法來解決首領逃班的問題。

自然每個人都有首領的把柄在身上，人家說道高一尺，魔高一丈，威脅首領的事情在彭哥列當中根本見怪不怪，畢竟守護者都是來自四面八方的人，個性都不一樣，能夠和平相處已經是最大的優點。

「喬治亞，你要的情報已經打聽出來了。」阿諾德拿了一疊厚厚的資料給喬治亞。

「謝了，酬勞晚點給你。」喬治亞會準時把東西給阿諾德的。

「喬治亞，你打算做什麼？」Giott有不好的預感。

「我可愛的弟弟，找到那個家族了嗎？」伊森夫唯一的願望就是滅了殺了他們母親的家族。

「找到了，但是麻煩的是他和同盟家族有關係。」喬治亞皺眉頭的說。

「是嗎？那只好去請教緹雅娜要怎樣做了。」伊森夫只好去請教心愛的女人。

Giott很早就知道伊森夫和喬治亞要報仇雪恨，只是沒想到他們的動作這麼快，儘管他們兩人創立暗殺組織瓦利亞才剛成立沒有多久，而且就算不出動瓦利亞的人員，光是伊森夫和喬治亞就可以滅了一個家族。

做出這麼轟動的事情還沒有人知道他們的真面目，這才是最恐怖的地方，彭哥列網羅過來的人可是最強的殺手，要奠定彭哥列為最強的家族一點也不為過，因為沒有人敢與他們為敵。

「斯佩德，你覺得我該同意他們去做嗎？」Giott哀怨的看著另外一位霧守。

「你是首領，你自己決定。」斯佩德不想要管這件事情。

「嘛！喬治亞和伊森夫有他們的考量，你就不要擔心了嘛！」雨月笑嘻嘻的說。

「是啊！他們不會做出威脅彭哥列家族的事情來的。」傑克斯很有把握的說。

伊森夫回到霍華休斯家族去請教緹雅娜那件事情，喬治亞則是一句話都沒說處理自己的公文，很多事情喬治亞真的不願意去和Giott講明，因為那些事情是關於他和伊森夫的私人恩怨，要是和Giott說明白的話真的不怎麼好。

自己和伊森夫會那麼討厭黑手黨也是那件事情的關係，霍華休斯家族的人不能輕易的挑起戰爭，這是他們成立家族的宗旨，但是只要找到理由可以用另外一種手段消滅他們，喬治亞和伊森夫就是打算用那種方法解決這次的事情，況且他們兄弟比任何人都還要清楚黑手黨的運作方式。

「我還以為你不打算報仇了呢！」斯佩德優雅的出現在霧守辦公室。

「怎麼可能，我可不會留情的。」喬治亞冷笑的看著斯佩德。

「很久沒見識到死神惡魔的拿手絕招了。」斯佩德很喜歡看喬治亞的幻術。

「擁有魔鏡的你怎麼那麼喜歡看我的絕招？」喬治亞對於眼前的人只是泛起冷笑。

「因為你是我見過最強的幻術士，是我唯一無法獵殺的人。」斯佩德知道眼前的人可是連自己都沒法子殺的。

「呵呵！承蒙你看得起。」喬治亞不會很意外這種說法。

斯佩德一直對於眼前的人很有興趣，從以前自己在別的家族效命的時候就聽過喬治亞的大名，沒想到自己卻會被Giott給拉進這個家族當中，後來見到死神惡魔的真面目，一個和自己差不多大的男孩，他的能力卻可以滅了一個家族的存在。

霍華休斯家族裡面的暗殺高手，擁有東方最古老的血統存在，那種六道輪迴的能力真的讓人恐懼，一瞬間就可以造成所有人死亡，如果斯佩德沒有親眼看過喬治亞使出他的招式的話，斯佩德不會相信喬治亞是那麼的強大，強大到連自己的魔鏡碎片也都沒有辦法解決他。

「我很好奇耶！你的招式伊森夫也會用，我怎麼都沒看過他用過？」斯佩德對此很好奇。

「伊森夫比較喜歡享受獵殺的快感，偶爾也是會用幻術的。」喬治亞可是很清楚伊森夫到底在想什麼事情。

「你們兄弟反差真大。」斯佩德不禁懷疑他們是兄弟嗎？

Giott靜靜的看著窗外，他很清楚伊森夫和喬治亞是絕對不會背叛自己的，但是對於這個報復行動真的不知道要說什麼才好，這的確是他們的私人恩怨，自己不應該去管那麼多才對。

六道家族的人一旦下達誓約忠誠就一生也不會背叛忠誠的對象，除非威脅到他們自身的安全，否則是絕對不會背叛，終其一生會用他們的力量保護效忠的家族，消滅 任何有威脅的存在，伊森夫和喬治亞的力量Giott都看在眼裡，因此決定這次就不要去干預他們，只能默默的幫忙他們做這件事情。

「G，要喝酒嗎？」雷利拿了一瓶白蘭地。

「也好，順便叫上幾個人吧！不然我們兩個喝很沒意思。」G決定多抓幾個人過來。

「當然，羅傑他們已經在大廳那裡等了。」雷利笑笑的告訴G。

「斯佩德那傢伙沒有要來吧！」G很不喜歡霧守之一的斯佩德。

「沒有，那傢伙直接拒絕我，喬治亞說他沒空，阿諾德也不甩我，至於伊森夫的話則是回到霍華休斯家族去。」雷利解釋大家的去向。

「是嗎？說到這，藍寶那傢伙的個性倒是被首領磨合的差不多。」G想到這件事情似的說。

「哈！布雷爾也是被喬治亞教訓很久才有現在的脾氣。」雷利一邊走到大廳一邊說。

「喬治亞和伊森夫真的是很好的人才，首領很重視他們。」G想起Giott向來很重視六道家的兩兄弟。

「他們一直以來都很受到霍華休斯家族首領的重視，聽說他們的父親是那位首領的左右手。」雷利想起很久以前的事情。

「呦！你們來啦！」羅傑對他們打招呼。

「好慢喔！你們兩人是去哪啦？」布雷爾像個小孩子一般的說。

「就是說啊…」藍寶附和。

「雨月，正和不過來嗎？」傑克斯問朝利雨月。

「喔！他等下就過來了，說要先去找喬治亞請教一下事情。」雨月告訴傑克斯。

「首領不會把公文都丟給喬治亞去處理吧！？」羅傑很疑惑的說。


	2. Chapter 2

「怎麼可能！喬治亞沒有把首領殺了就好。」布雷爾覺得這是不可能的。

「喬治亞、伊森夫、斯佩德他們三個都很恐怖。」藍寶對他們三個都很懼怕。

「嘛！藍寶不怕阿諾德嗎？」雨月好奇的問。

「一樣都很可怕！」藍寶都很怕他們。

七位守護者一邊喝酒一邊聊天，另外一位晴之守護者納克爾正在監督Giott處理完公文，門外顧問依原正和也過來參加他們的酒會，小型的酒會就這樣展開，酒過三巡之後大家開始抱怨首領的不是和生活中麻煩的事情。

酒會馬上變成抱怨大會，不過這是在彭哥列是很常發生的事情，屬下看見這樣的情況大多視而不見，時間到後會把守護者給拖回房間睡覺，隔天一早大家依舊在執行 任務或開會，當然外表看不出來有什麼異樣，Giott也知道守護者們會舉行這樣的酒會，只要大家隔天正常出席會議的話，Giott都沒有什麼意見。

伊森夫回到霍華休斯家族和緹雅娜商量這件事情，緹雅娜很開心自己最喜歡的人回到家族當中，只是每次回來都是有要緊的事情要處理，伊森夫只要看見緹雅娜不太高興的看著自己就只是笑笑的，伊森夫會用自己的方法來安撫緹雅娜。

喬安娜沒有見到喬治亞就有點不是很高興，她不喜歡喬治亞忽略自己，莉莉亞看見這樣的情況只是笑笑的，喬安娜可是非常喜歡喬治亞，霍華休斯家族的人都很清楚這件事情。

當然奧古斯都和父親亞拉當也清楚，他們沒有阻止妹妹（女兒）的戀情，對他們來說只要看見緹雅娜和喬安娜的笑容就會放心許多，畢竟那是他們疼愛的人的幸福。

「奧古斯都，你不是不管事了？」伊森夫看見奧古斯都很訝異。

「我只是過來給你們意見而已，那個家族的首領可不好處理。」奧古斯都說出這句話。

「我想也是，不然老爸早就處理好了。」伊森夫感到很頭痛。

「爸爸有意見嗎？」緹雅娜看著自己的哥哥。

「喔！沒有喔！」奧古斯都知道父親一點意見也沒有。

「首領沒意見啊！真是難得。」伊森夫知道亞拉當是穩健派的成員。

「呵呵！大概是惹到爸爸了吧！」緹雅娜可是很清楚亞拉當生氣起來是很恐怖的。

伊森夫和緹雅娜以及奧古斯都商量好事情後回去彭哥列，當然喬安娜拜託伊森夫告訴喬治亞說她很想他，伊森夫知道喬安娜的意思，他那可愛的弟弟一定會很頭痛的處理這件事情。

伊森夫知道喬治亞有多愛喬安娜這個人，兩人可是從小一起長大的青梅竹馬，喬治亞有多疼愛喬安娜是眾所皆知的事情，看見他們兩人感情很好的樣子大家只是微 笑，孩子氣的喬安娜可是很依賴喬治亞，喬治亞可以輕易的安撫喬安娜的情緒，這才是最主要的問題，也是大家為什麼希望他們在一起的原因。

霍華休斯家族的人都知道一件事情，那就是喬安娜是個很孩子氣的人，喬治亞總是會因為喬安娜的孩子氣而頭疼，可能是因為身體不是很好的關係，喬安娜總是會對人任性，有辦法解決喬安娜任性的人只有喬治亞。

喬治亞對此很不以為然，喬治亞是很安靜的人，喬安娜的任性讓他有些無所適從，總是必須要想盡辦法讓喬安娜安靜下來，不然他都沒有辦法好好的看書或是做自己想要做的事情，光是安撫喬安娜就要花上許多的時間，總會讓喬治亞很頭大。

不知道為什麼喬安娜很依賴喬治亞，喬治亞真的不知道自己到底是怎樣被喬安娜給看上，喬安娜的確是很純真的人，總是小孩子氣的她是因為大家不想要讓喬安娜接觸到黑手黨這樣恐怖的世界。

所以有的時候會瞞著喬安娜做那些不法的勾當，喬安娜的父親、哥哥以及兩位姊姊都不希望喬安娜接觸到這些事物，只希望喬安娜永遠的保持這樣孩子氣又純真的模 樣，喬治亞也會盡量讓自己不要在殺過人之後去碰觸喬安娜，不適合喬安娜的東西喬治亞都不會讓喬安娜去碰的，喬治亞也盡量避免自己去殺人。

斯佩德對於喬治亞和伊森夫這兩個兄弟一直很疑惑，因為他們出身的家族本身就非常的謎樣，然後就是他們兩兄弟的實力可以說是深不可測，聽說連雲守阿諾德也找不到他們兄弟的資料，Giott卻對他們兩人非常的信任。

似乎是因為Giott很久以前就認識他們兩兄弟，本身就是那兩人的好朋友，斯佩德很想要搞清楚這件事情，可惜伊森夫和喬治亞是絕對不會露出破綻出來，不管 是在自 己人還是敵人的面前都是一樣，想要和他們成為敵人的話，下場一定是非常的淒慘，不是剩下半條命就是只有死亡這條路可以選擇。

「不要去太在意伊森夫和喬治亞的一切，不然是只有死路一條的。」Giott好心的警告斯佩德。

「呵呵！我可沒說我很在意他們兩人。」斯佩德笑笑的對Giott說。

「這個世上一定有比你強的術士存在的，而且伊森夫和喬治亞本身就是用幻術的高手。」Giott不在意斯佩德的態度。

「你想說人外有人，天外有天嗎？」斯佩德白了一眼給Giott。

「我可什麼都沒說，只是要你小心罷了。」Giott微笑的告訴斯佩德。

「是嗎？我接受警告了。」斯佩德其實不想理會Giott的。

『斯佩德，永遠別想要去探索伊森夫和喬治亞的事情，不然他們兩人可是會把你殺了的。』Giott意味深長的看了斯佩德一眼。

『哼！我怎麼可能乖乖的照你的話去做，彭哥列首領。』斯佩德是那種絕對不會聽從警告的傢伙，誰的警告都會他沒用。

『真是的！別怪我沒有警告你喔！斯佩德。』Giott無奈的看著自己的霧之守護者。

斯佩德當下在自己的房間利用魔鏡想要看穿喬治亞的幻術，沒想到卻被喬治亞的幻術反彈，斯佩德完全沒想到喬治亞把幻術應用在自己的生活上，強大的無懈可擊，連自己的魔鏡都沒有辦法可以看穿的幻術。

喬治亞的強大斯佩德已經體會到，斯佩德還是對喬治亞存有好奇，一直很想要去探索喬治亞和伊森夫的一切，甚至想要深入了解霍華休斯家族的一切，只是這一切是 不容許發生的事情，霍華休斯家族是不容許外人去打聽他們的一切，就算想要打聽幾乎可以說是沒有辦法的，很多事情不讓外人知道就是不讓外人知道。

『嘖！斯佩德那傢伙果然打算用魔鏡偷窺我。』喬治亞就是不能了解斯佩德為什麼要這樣執著自己。

『伊森夫那傢伙應該搞定好了，受不了斯佩德那傢伙，怎麼老是執著我和伊森夫？』喬治亞對此真的沒有辦法了解。

「我可愛的弟弟，緹雅娜願意讓我們去做了。」伊森夫回到彭哥列的第一件事情就是告訴喬治亞這個消息。

「是嗎？那太好了。」喬治亞知道自己總算可以報仇雪恨。

「好不容易可以報仇了，殺害母親的兇手就給我等著看吧！」伊森夫恨死那個家族的一切了。

「是啊！害死母親的人是絕對不可以原諒的。」喬治亞不會輕易就原諒那個兇手的。

「不過這件事情還是先不要跟老爸說，以免老爸的情緒太過激動。」伊森夫考慮到父親的身體安危決定不說。

「這樣也好，自從媽媽過世後老爸就變成這樣。」喬治亞了解伊森夫的意思。

Giott回到房間後看見睡在自己床上的孩子，Giott愛憐的摸摸那個孩子的頭，一個小自己十五歲的侄子是那樣的可愛，Giott知道這是大哥唯一留給他的禮物，為了這個孩子Giott總是在盡心盡力的去改善應該要改變的地方。

請了最有智慧的喬治亞來教導這個孩子，Giott總是會給這個孩子最好的一切，怎麼說Giott真的很疼愛這個孩子，希望這個孩子可以永遠的快樂下去，Giott沒有想到這個孩子用的竟然是死氣火焰的亞種。

這種憤怒的火焰可以不用武器就可以制服許多人，喬治亞也一直在這方面幫二世做訓練，Giott很感謝喬治亞是這樣照顧這個孩子，讓這個孩子可以安然的長大，Giott當然很高興自己擁有這些這麼好的守護者。

Giott發現到自己擁有這十二名守護者幫了自己很大的忙，儘管他們的個性都並不相同，可是對於家族的忠心程度是沒有人可以比得上，不管發生什麼樣的事情他們都一定會把家族給守護好。

一旦發誓守護自己的家族他們就會剷除對於家族有威脅的東西，對於Giott的忠心不二Giott全部看在眼裡，而且Giott是每一位守護者都是非常的重視的，對他們也都非常的好，首領和屬下的相處根本就沒有隔閡，很多事情是不需要去擔心太多。

「叔叔？」Sivnora感覺到有人在摸自己。

「乖！快睡。」Giott輕聲細語的哄著。

「好。」Sivnora乖乖的睡下去。

「這孩子。」Giott迷戀不已。

Giott愛著這個孩子的，Giott有的時候會想自己的感情是不是變質了，明明只是個孩子，卻讓自己迷戀不已，Sivnora這個孩子已經在喬治亞的訓練下慢慢的有獨當一面的現象出現，Giott想到這裡就很高興，不管怎麼說時間到了就應該要這樣的對待自己的孩子。

Sivnora很怕喬治亞和伊森夫倒是真的，這點令人費解不已，不知道為什麼就是特別的害怕他們兩人，Giott一點也不覺得伊森夫和喬治亞特別的恐怖， 要說真的恐怖的話，好像還沒有人露出自己的真面目過，Giott永遠都是看見他們內心的樣子，從不會感覺他們到底有什麼恐怖的樣子。

「早安，各位。」Giott微笑的看著自己所有的守護者。

「早安，首領。」大家回應。

「阿諾德和伊森夫又跑到哪裡去？」隱隱約約的可以感覺出來Giott似乎不高興。

「他們兩人不是從不參加會議的嗎？」納克爾回答自家首領的話。

「伊森夫說今天不是重要的事情，他不想要參加會議。」喬治亞簡單的把話傳達給自家首領。

「呵呵！好難得看見你會出席會議。」斯佩德真的很難得會看見喬治亞出席會議。

「我只是有些睡不著而已，沒事過來聽聽一世想要說什麼。」喬治亞對於自己的朋友可以不會留情的損人的。


	3. Chapter 3

「我看只要首領不給我們惹麻煩，我們就要偷笑了。」G懂喬治亞想要說的話。

「本大人想要睡覺，快點啦！」藍寶像個孩子一般的說。

「一世，請快點開會吧！有很多事情要處理的。」傑克斯告訴Giott。

「算了，開始會議吧！」Giott已經不想要去理會那麼多事情。

早晨的會議就像是往常一般一樣的進行，伊森夫、阿諾德、喬治亞他們三人不會出席會議是正常，但是斯佩德會出席這才是令人覺得奇怪的地方，只是沒有人想要去問那麼多問題，Giott也重視大家出席會議的情形。

早上的會議連門問顧問大人都要出席，就能想見Giott對於會議到底是有多重視，只是很多時候Giott也理解到自己的守護者們每位都很有個性，喬治亞的話誰要是打擾他的睡眠，誰就要忍受喬治亞的起床氣。

那種恐怖沒有人想要體會的，阿諾德本身是不會去參加這樣的會議，他本身還有事情要忙，伊森夫的話是喬治亞不出席人就窩在別的地方，偶爾會去喬治亞的身邊。

會議結束後喬治亞依舊是去教導Sivnora，Giott則是努力的去批改公文去，門外顧問大人已經在旁邊坐鎮避免Giott亂跑，G看見跟往常一樣的情形只是去執行自己的任務，已經、以經過了這麼久的時間，從當初的警備團到現在已經是獨當一面的黑手黨家族。

這一路走來的辛苦只有Giott和守護者們知道而已，曾經小看他們的人早已經不敢小看他們，彭哥列現在是一個很有權威的家族，同盟家族也已經有幾個是固定的，當然沒有人敢動彭哥列家族的一切，光是喬治亞、伊森夫、斯佩德就足以嚇死人了，何況還有阿諾德呢！

「Sivnora，我昨天應該說過，今天我要考試。」喬治亞看著Sivnora。

「我有複習，喬治亞老師。」Sivnora不敢抬頭看喬治亞。

「唉…」喬治亞已經不知道要說什麼。

「老師…」Sivnora知道喬治亞稍微有些小生氣。

「算了，今天就上到這，晚點去找首領。」喬治亞決定放過Sivnora。

「對不起，老師。」Sivnora知道自己又惹喬治亞不高興。

喬治亞摸摸Sivnora的頭表示說自己沒有生氣，然後就離開去領任務單去，對於Sivnora這個孩子喬治亞很少生氣，有時候真的不知道要怎樣去教導這個孩子才好，對於Sivnora這個孩子喬治亞是可以狠心。

在某些方面卻又不想要讓這個孩子太早染上暴戾之氣，現在的Sivnora該有的童年還是要給的，Sivnora是個很乖的孩子，這樣的孩子才會讓Giott傾心，很可惜斯佩德在這裡註定是要失戀。

也許在這個時代大家都註定要失戀，不該存在的愛情終究還是不能得到結果，這個時代的一切中就是悲哀，沒有人可以阻止這樣的悲傷，喬治亞一直以來都有這樣的感覺。

「一世，這個任務我拿走，這幾天Sivnora就交給你，可別給我做出任何不該的動作出來。」喬治亞小小的威脅一下自己的首領。

「我知道了，喬治亞，你…」Giott似乎有話要說。

「何必去擔心呢！是否可以順利走過我不知道，好好珍惜現在才是最重要的。」喬治亞只是簡單這樣說。

「真像是你會說的話。」Giott大概懂喬治亞要表達的意思。

喬治亞沒有多說什麼就離開首領辦公室，Sivnora這個孩子是Giott非常疼愛的孩子，那份愛戀他們這些守護者都有看見，所以不管發生什麼事情他們這幾位守護者都會守護他們的首領，其他的人就由他們親自去剷除，他們不會給那些人太痛快的生活。

只要干擾到他們地盤的人，對他們做出不利舉動的傢伙，他們都會用自己的方式給予懲罰的，就是希望自己守護的地盤不會發生任何不幸的事情，他們是那樣的保護自己的家族，因此才不會讓人有機可趁。

Sivnora興高采烈的來找自己最喜歡的叔叔， Giott看見二世的樣子只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，Sivnora可愛的樣子讓Giott疼愛不已，每次只要Sivnora想要什麼東西Giott幾乎都會幫忙達到，只是要看那些東西是否有價值。

喬治亞的教學是非常的嚴厲的，並不會很寵愛Sivnora，反而會給Sivnora一種很恐怖的感覺，甚至把Sivnora的價值觀教導的很好，避免到時候Sivnora成為黑手黨的首領之後大開殺戒，那是絕對不允許的事情。

喬治亞是不容許Sivnora這樣做，不管怎麼說尊重生命是應該要有的態度，不容許的事情就是不容許，Sivnora也很清楚喬治亞是怎樣的人，所以總是會乖乖的遵照喬治亞說的話去做。

「叔叔。」Sivnora很開心的看著Giott。

「呵呵！這幾天學習的怎樣？」Giott擔心的問。

「沒有問題，我都有收穫喔！」Sivnora很開心的告訴Giott。

「不可以惹喬治亞不高興喔！這點要好好的記住。」Giott不喜歡看見喬治亞生氣的樣子。

「好的，叔叔，我會記得的。」Sivnora當然會記住這件事。

Sivnora是個懂事的孩子，總是會記得喬治亞或是Giott所說的話，Sivnora知道現在有很多事情他都不能去干預，Giott的十二位守護者都非常的強大，每個人總是盡心盡力的在保護這個家族，全部的人都以Giott為中心。

Giott的凝聚力真的不可以小看，不管怎樣Sivnora都不會去得罪那些守護者的，尤其是自己的老師和他的兄弟，不然的話自己一定會很慘，喬治亞和伊 森夫是絕對不可以得罪，對此他必須要有心理準備才可以，不然一定是會被打的很慘，Sivnora才不會把自己搞的遍體鱗傷，Giott看了一定會很擔心。

「嗯？喬治亞出任務了？」伊森夫來到霧守辦公室沒有看見自己的弟弟。

「呵呵！伊森夫，你來找喬治亞嗎？」斯佩德笑笑的看著伊森夫。

「是啊！算了，那傢伙又不知道想要做什麼了。」伊森夫已經有底了。

「伊森夫，阿諾德找你。」納克爾告訴伊森夫。

「喔！好！」伊森夫笑笑的說。

「你別笑了，好毛喔！」納克爾感覺到不舒服的情形。

「沒事、沒事。」伊森夫拍拍納克爾的肩膀。

很難得雨月會和喬治亞一起出任務，依照雨月的習慣是和G一起出任務的，喬治亞只是臨時想要找一個搭檔才把雨月抓過去的，雨月只是笑笑的一起跟著，對於喬治亞這個人雨月並不會很討厭。

每位守護者的個性都不盡相同，每個人都有每個人的特性，不喜歡和人親近的伊森夫、喬治亞、斯佩德、阿諾德並不喜歡和人一起出任務，有時候喬治亞多少會將就一下這件事情，最常還是會和伊森夫一起。

對於這點大家都非常的清楚，Giott也不會去管自己的守護者們到底會挑什麼樣子的夥伴，而且更不會去過問，只要任務跟平常一樣完成的很好就好。

「羅傑，你有看見布雷爾嗎？」雷利問自己的搭檔。

「我沒有看見，怎麼了嗎？」羅傑有些不解的問。

「傑克斯要找布雷爾出任務，但是找不到人，藍寶也要和他們一起去，已經在等人了。」雷利有些無奈的說。

「叫傑克斯去布雷爾的房間找人吧！說不定會找到的。」羅傑大概知道人在哪裡。

「嗯！」雷利懂羅傑的意思。

羅傑揮揮手離開去處理自己的事情，雨之守護者向來都給人家很隨性的感覺，就是這樣隨性的感覺才會讓人家覺得他很好相處，可是了解他們個性的人都清楚，其實他們的防備心很重，往往不是很想要和別人拉近太多的距離。

雨月和羅傑都給雷利有這樣的感覺，但是他們兩人卻可以融入彭哥列這樣的大家族當中，至少對他們這些朋友來說不會太過於防備，在某些方面他們這些守護者都還是有防備心，就是不希望太多人接近他們，每位守護者的過去都是那樣，誰都不曉得他們到底有哪些黑暗的過去。

「布雷爾，我不是說過今天不可以遲到的嗎？」傑克斯一腳踹開布雷爾房間的門。

「對不起嘛！傑克斯。」布雷爾乖乖的道歉。

「真是的，要是沒來叫你，你一定又會給我睡死。」傑克斯快要受不了布雷爾的情況了。

「我很抱歉…」布雷爾乖乖的道歉。

「你要是給我繼續下去的話，我可要告訴喬治亞，到時候被修理不要怪我。」傑克斯搬出布雷爾最怕的人出來。

「不要告訴喬治亞啦！我會被修理的很慘。」布雷爾乖乖的求饒。

布雷爾誰都不怕就怕喬治亞，所以布雷爾當然希望傑克斯不要去告訴喬治亞這件事情，一路上布雷爾都乖乖的不說話，就是避免傑克斯繼續生氣下去，今天這件事情睡過頭是他的錯，布雷爾當然不敢反駁太多的話。

傑克斯滿意的看著這樣的情形，藍寶發現到傑克斯其實也是很恐怖的角色的，自然也不敢去惹火傑克斯，不然傑克斯一定會給他好看，怎麼說傑克斯都不會手下留情，每位守護者真的要生氣起來的話都是很恐怖，他們這兩位雷之守護者還是會乖乖的聽他們幾位守護者的話，誰想要被他們罵！

「一世，他們已經上路了，不需要太過擔心。」G告訴Giott。

「嗯！我知道了。」Giott點頭表示了解。

「不需要太過擔心他們，藍寶不是在您的訓練下有很大的成長嗎？」G笑笑的看著Giott。

「是啊！我只是在擔心喬治亞和雨月，他們應該已經執行好任務了，可是到現在卻還沒有回報。」Giott比較擔心的是另外出任務的人。

「很快就會回報的，喬治亞向來不是都這樣嗎？」G了解另外一位霧守的個性。

「也是，那傢伙不會做出對不起彭哥列的事情。」Giott只是輕輕的閉上眼睛。

「他可是您重要的朋友，又是您信任的人。」G告訴Giott。

Giott懂G要說什麼話，伊森夫和喬治亞的確是他重要的朋友和信任的人，不可否認他們兩人的確是帶給自己很大的幫助，有喬治亞的幫忙到現在沒有人敢跟彭哥列挑釁，當初組成警備隊的時候就是有人會挑釁他們。


	4. Chapter 4

但是看見喬治亞的實力的時候完全的安靜下來，慢慢的他們獨當一面成為強大的黑手黨，這些他們共同的回憶就這樣一直放在他們的內心當中，伊森夫也是很強大的人，幾乎可以說是做殺手的傢伙，一下子就可以解決很多的敵人。

他們不會讓敵人有機可趁，所以彭哥列到現在可以屹立不搖的原因在這裡，現在每個家族都搶著想要和彭哥列結盟，當然意圖不軌的家族還是很多。

「把任務完成這件事傳給首領，我有些事情要辦，雨月你就先回去吧！」喬治亞跟屬下說後轉頭對雨月說。

「嘛！我知道了，請不要讓一世擔心你。」雨月好聲好氣的告訴喬治亞。

「我知道，我不會讓他擔心。」喬治亞是不會讓Giott擔心的。

「我先走了。」雨月先回去彭哥列當中。

喬治亞有事情要去處理，等下也要回到霍華休斯家族當中看一下喬安娜，不然的話喬安娜一定會跟自己鬧脾氣，喬治亞可不想要自己的未婚妻跟自己鬧脾氣，喬治亞最怕喬安娜鬧脾氣，不然自己一定會死的很慘。

雖然說自己是每個人都懼怕的人，但是唯一可以跟自己相剋的人就是喬安娜，只要看見喬安娜哭泣的樣子，喬治亞就會感到很頭痛，光是安撫喬安娜就要一段時間， 那時候的他就會感到很煩躁，喬治亞可是了解自己的習性，當然也會好好的去看一下自己最愛的人，不然自己一定會受不了對方鬧脾氣的樣子。

『又必須要回去看喬安娜了，我可愛的安娜不知道會不會鬧脾氣？』想到這裡喬治亞就會頭疼。

『還是快點把事情處理完吧！伊森夫那傢伙不知道會不會生氣？』喬治亞多少還是會擔心自己兄長的想法。

『算了，那傢伙要是會擔心的話，早就會找來了，剩下的事情還是快點處理完畢，不然的話會很麻煩的。』喬治亞評估所有的事情後馬上去處理。

伊森夫大概知道自己的弟弟到底跑到哪裡去，所以他不會很擔心這件事情，喬治亞想要自己去處理的事情他是不會去插手，自己還是乖乖的留在彭哥列當中當一下Sivnora的老師，Giott當然很樂意伊森夫暫時充當Sivnora的老師，Sivnora對於伊森夫也是很尊重。

伊森夫對於Sivnora的教育方式也很恐怖，Sivnora當然會乖乖的遵守伊森夫給予自己的訓練，畢竟不管怎樣說伊森夫也是很好的老師，只是和喬治亞比起來比較恐怖一點，對於這點Sivnora還是心有餘悸，伊森夫給人的感覺還是那樣的恐怖。

「Sivnora，乖乖坐下來，今天我擔任你的老師。」伊森夫告訴Sivnora。

「好的，伊森夫老師。」Sivnora當然乖乖的坐好。

「喬治亞教導到哪裡？」伊森夫刻意去問。

「這裡、這裡…」Sivnora告訴伊森夫。

「好，那我知道了。」伊森夫馬上了解到喬治亞到底上到哪裡。

伊斯夫開始跟Sivnora講解那些事情，伊森夫的講解和喬治亞的講解沒有什麼差別，Sivnora總是都會很認真的去聽，看見二世認真的樣子伊森夫只是微笑，Sivnora的資質的確是很高，有的時候他們看見的未來並不等於是真正的未來。

他們還是會擔心Sivnora未來會變得殘暴，這是大家都不想要看見的地方，彭哥列最大的特色就是首領是很溫柔的人，要是Sivnora變得很殘暴的話那 就真的很麻煩，對此不管發生什麼事情喬治亞和伊森夫都會盡量避免這樣的情形發生，怎麼說Sivnora都是他們兩人的學生。

「真是的，這些傢伙…」喬治亞已經把所有的敵人都清除乾淨。

喬治亞冷靜的把這些敵人給處理完畢，然後用死氣火焰把這裡的屍體和證據給消滅，就是不希望有人知道他來過的痕跡，喬治亞對於這件事情還是很堅持，喬治亞討厭被別人知道自己的痕跡。

除了自己的孿生哥哥之外以及自己最心愛的女人之外，喬治亞是不會讓任何人知道自己的痕跡，也就是因為這樣Giott感到頭大，可是他也了解那是喬治亞的個性，因此多少還是不會去過問那麼多。

很難搞的守護者大概除了阿諾德之外就是喬治亞，他們的行蹤總是會飄忽不定，伊森夫和斯佩德倒是還好，Giott還是可以掌握他們的行蹤，對此Giott真的不知道要說什麼，可是Giott懂只要自己有危險，喬治亞一定是第一個跳出來的。

「果然是喬治亞，手法處理的很乾淨。」伊森夫看見自己的弟弟回來的樣子說。

「哼！那些傢伙還不是我的對手，想要對彭哥列不利，先過我這關在說。」喬治亞可是很堅持。

「當然，我們一定會給這些傢伙好看。」伊森夫當然懂喬治亞的意思。

「現在已經把所有的事情都處理好了。」喬治亞感到疲憊。

「睡吧！我的好弟弟，我會在你的身邊。」伊森夫輕輕的把喬治亞摟在懷中。

「謝謝！」喬治亞安心的睡去。

伊森夫知道他們的出生給家族帶來什麼樣子的麻煩，他們的父親曾經說過擁有這樣的眼睛的孩子要是雙生子的話，大多是會帶來災厄，可是父親母親並沒有拋棄他們兩人，反而好好的撫養他們兩人長大。

自從他們心愛的母親出事情後，他們的父親就一蹶不振，後來他們兩兄弟開始管理這個家族的一切，讓所有人感到很訝異，之後他們一起到彭哥列當中，來到這裡找 到他們應該有的棲身之所，Giott對待他們就像是對待自己的好朋友一樣，信任他們放手讓他們去做那些事情，這樣的首領已經不多見。

「真是的，每次都愛亂來。」伊森夫看著喬治亞睡覺的樣子說。

「已經回來了，他是去處理什麼事情了？」Giott擔心的問。

「有接到消息說有家族想要害Giott你，所以喬治亞就去處理了。」伊森夫故意隱瞞一些事實。

「是嗎？沒事就好。」Giott知道他們不想要說的話就不會說。

「一世，謝謝你這樣信任我們。」伊森夫衷心的感謝。

「呵呵！你們兩人可是我重要的好朋友，當然要信任你們了。」Giott眼角都是笑意。

「喬治亞可是很信任你的，他會好好的守護你。」伊森夫可是很清楚自己的弟弟是什麼樣子的人。

「我知道，我也很清楚。」Giott笑笑的說。

Giott可是很信任他們兩兄弟，因為這兩位兄弟可是他交到的好朋友，伊森夫和喬治亞的一切是那樣好，託付給他們的東西他們總是會保護的很好，可以見到他們兩人的身影在彭哥列當中，Giott可是費盡心思把他們兩人網羅過來。

也因為這樣才會和霍華休斯家族締結盟約，不過這樣子也得到審判者的庇護，這是最大的優點但也不過就是附贈的關係罷了，Giott不會因為這樣就放棄這兩位好友。

喬治亞一早就去找自己最心愛的人，Giott得知這件事情後發現到喬治亞唯一的弱點就是喬安娜，伊森夫看見Giott的笑容並沒有說什麼，極少人知道喬治亞唯一的弱點就是喬安娜，他們的首領知道並不會怎樣。

「我還在想說喬治亞怎麼會有興致去找人，原來是喬安娜想見喬治亞。」Giott微笑的說著。

「也沒辦法，只要可愛的小喬哭起來，喬治亞一定會受不了。」伊森夫可是很清楚自己雙生弟弟的個性。

「原來喬治亞也是個人。」Giott對此有所感嘆。

「我們在你們眼中是神還是魔鬼？」伊森夫大概知道他們在大家眼中到底是什麼樣子。

「嘛…」Giott微笑不語。

「哼！」伊森夫離開首領辦公室。

Giott想起來自己見過喬安娜，那位可愛的女孩很喜歡待在喬治亞的身邊，每次看見喬治亞就會露出甜甜的微笑，當然Giott也見過喬安娜的兩位姊姊，喬安娜的兩位姊姊和喬安娜不同，該說她們三個其實都很不一樣。

雨月看見Giott笑的那樣高興的樣子並沒有說什麼，只是不能了解為什麼Giott可以笑的那樣開心，Giott也並不打算把事情告訴雨月，反正首領也有不能說的祕密，Giott尤其是在感情上特別的神祕，這點讓許多人好奇不已。

「我來回報任務，今天去巡邏的時候遇到一些小家族的挑釁。」雨月很老實的和Giott說。

「我相信你已經把所有的事情都處理，不然是不會跟我回報。」Giott看見雨月的樣子微笑。

「是的，我的確是已經把所有的事情都處理好。」雨月自然知道Giott的意思。

「謝謝你的幫忙。」Giott很自然的會說這句話。

G看見雨月來回報任務和首領說話的樣子內心當中只是微笑，G不會把所有事情都顯現在自己的臉上，畢竟是黑手黨的成員，要是顯現在臉上很容易讓大家讀取到自己的心思，那樣的話可能就會有危險。

Giott看見自己的青梅竹馬來到自己的辦公室並沒有多問什麼，守護者們有時候總是會把首領辦公室當作是喝茶聊天的地方，Giott也早已經習慣這樣的情形，Giott可是很享受這樣的感覺。

「G，歡迎回來。」Giott微笑的看著自己的屬下。

「嗯！謝啦！」G看見Giott的笑容像是鬆了一口氣般。

「今天你們辛苦了。」Giott很感謝上天給予自己這麼好的守護者。

「嘛…還好啦！」雨月對此沒有什麼太大的感觸。

「報告在這裡，我回去睡覺了。」G感到很疲累。

Giott看見自己的兩個守護者分別回到房間去，他自己也坐在沙發上想事情，Sivnora這個孩子可是他的最愛，今天整天都沒有看見這個孩子，Giott還真想念Sivnora，決定來去找那個可愛的孩子。

Sivnora今天乖乖的待在書房裡複習功課，喬治亞要出門前告訴他要乖乖的複習，他回來要好好的考自己，Sivnora可不敢違背喬治亞的命令，自然乖乖的複習功課，不過Sivnora很想念自家的叔叔就是，但他沒想到Giott也很想念他。


End file.
